Is Love Enough
by Mylo6812
Summary: Faith returns to Sunnydale for one thing, to save Buffy. She never imagined to fall in love with her. After another downfall will Buffy ever be able to trust Faith..
1. Chapter 1

It has been a full year since Faith Lehane turned herself into the police. She knew that turning herself in was the right thing to do plus she had nowhere else to go. Angel couldn't take care of her when he has his business to do as well and then there Buffy. Ha. Buffy. After what she did to her back in Sunnydale she wouldn't even consider helping her. Buffy hadn't stopped by to visit her not once but Angel did tell her that Buffy often asked how Faith was doing. The dark haired Slayer sighed then smiled as she saw her visitor pick up the phone.

"Hey kid, how you holding up in here?"

"I'm okay, guards sometimes get a little rough but I'm alright. So what do I owe this lovely visit from the all mighty Angel?"

The vampire smiled but it quickly faded and he went serious looking at her.

"Angel what is it," she asked worried.

"Cordelia had a vision. A vision about what's going to happen to Buffy."

"Well I'm sure whatever it is, B can handle it. I mean she's already died once and survived what like three apocalypses. You don't need to worry about your girl she'll be fine…"

"She's going to die Faith."

Faith immediately stopped and immediately tensed up. She gripped the phone and shook her head.

"She's not going to die okay. B and her friends are going to find a way to make everything alright and she's going to be fine okay."

"Faith, you need to help me and make sure that vision doesn't come true. Please I need your help, Buffy needs your help."

"Back away."

Angel immediately stood up and back away as he saw Faith punch a guard straight in the chest knocking the wind out of him. She leaped through the glass and grabbed Angels' hand. They both looked at each other and smirked. Angel leaped through the window landing on a parked car outside and not a second later came Faith jumping out landing on Angel. He groaned and pushed her off and they both got into his car and sped away.

They arrived at Angel's hotel and walked through the doors seeing Cordelia and Gun staring at both of them smiling.

"Hey Faith."

"Hey Cordy."

"Good to see you're okay. So let's get down to business, in the vision there was a big tower thing a big portal crap and Buffy jumped into it and I saw her dead on a pile of scraps. So you and Angel are going to go on over to Sunnydale and make sure this all doesn't happen," Cordelia said with a smile.

"Wait Angel you're coming too?"

Angel nodded and looked at Faith.

"I'm not going to stay long I just know that Buffy won't be so welcoming when it comes to you I will hopefully ease up the tension between you two."

"Oh okay, well when do we leave?"

"Now, don't want to wait too long." He grabbed a duffle bag said bye to Cordelia and Gun and got into the car with Faith driving off to Sunnydale.

It was an ordinary night in Sunnydale; Buffy was patrolling around the cemeteries looking for whatever dark creature was lurking trying to be so bad and dangerous. A lot has happened in the past few months, Joyce pasted away due to her brain tumor. Joyce passing away left Buffy to watch Dawn all on her own which has been even more difficult with Glory the bitch God around.

Glory the bitch God. She wants to bring her world here to earth and the only way to do that is by having the key. That damn key. Buffy stopped her thought process and she saw a vampire crawling out of his grave dusting himself off. He immediately sensed Buffy and charged at her.

Buffy sighed and dodged the vamp giving him a round house kick to the back. Her mind was still frustrated with all this Glory crap that she didn't immediately stake the vampire, instead she sat on a headstone and looked at him and he stumbled to his feet.

"You know this is really unfair to me."

The vampire stopped and looked at her confused.

"Take a seat fangy, I'm not going to kill you yet I need someone to complain to."

The vampire hesitated but then sat down on the floor looking up at her.

"So this bitch God shows up demanding this damn key to open the portal for her world. Now I know who the damn key is and of course the COUNCIL OF MORONS had to create and make everyone I care about be involved."

"So don't let the god lady get the key and kill the council that's what I'd do."

Buffy looked at the vampire surprised he was actually paying attention.

"Thanks fangy but I'm not the murder type even if those old guys are assholes. But I have to protect the key with my life and I will, especially with this whole new slayer thingy saying Death is my gift, not cool by the way."

Buffy stood up helping the vampire who smiled at her then she staked him and walked away. Buffy walked back home and before entering her house she stopped and smiled.

"Hey stranger."

She turned around and saw Angel standing on her front yard smiling at her.

"Hey Buffy."

"What brings you into this neighborhood, this is definitely not LA."

"Yeah its quieter I like it better here. Um Buffy we need to talk and I want you to not take things out of proportion okay?"

Buffy sat down on her front steps and sighs expecting bad news.

"Well what is it?"

Angel took a deep breath and looked at serious.

"Faith is here in Sunnydale."

The sound of Faiths name made Buffy's stomach tie into knots. Last time she saw Faith was in LA, her arguing on with Faith about all she did to the people she cared about and then Faith turned herself in. She was pissed with Faith but also felt responsible because when Faith first arrived to Sunnydale she was so worked up on Angel she never paid attention to Faith.

"She's supposed to be in jail. What happened?"

Angel was taken aback at Buffy's calm reaction and sat down next to her. He explained that Cordelia had a vision of the final battle with Glory and Faith wanted to help. He could bring himself to tell Buffy that they saw her die.

Angel asked that Buffy allowed Faith to help when it was needed and try her best to accept the fact that she has changed in her time in jail. Buffy agreed and invited Angel inside the house where he was greeted with a warm welcome from Dawn.

A few miles from Buffy's house in downtown Sunnydale, Faith explored the new house Angel got for her to stay in. She had a fresh start Cordy and Angel found a way to completely erase her record so the cops wouldn't come looking for her.

A clean slate, Faith couldn't wrap her head around that thought it felt amazing but not right. She was a murderer and needed to pay for what she did, not live in an amazing house. Faith grabbed a beer from the fridge and was about to plop on the couch when she heard a noise out back. She set down her beer and went out back.

She saw someone trying to run and grabbed the intruder by the coat slamming them to the ground. She picked up the stranger and noticed it was Willows girlfriend Tara.

"Oh shit, Tara I'm sorry I didn't know it was you."

Tara held her arm in pain and was shocked to see Faith not insulting her or trying to rip her throat out.

"I-I was um, what are you d-doing here and not in j-jail?"

Faith helped Tara inside and got her an ice pack tending her scraped arm.

"I escaped to come and help B with the battle with Glory. Angel is talking to Buffy now so I'm sure when you see them she'll fill you in. Look Tara I'm sorry about our last encounter, I-I wasn't myself, I'm sorry."

"It's okay I know everyone has a story and I know yours wasn't the best, I forgive you Faith just make sure it doesn't happen again," Tara replied with a warm smile.

Faith was surprised how kind Tara was being and how easily forgiven she was, she wished it'd be that easy with Buffy.

"So what were you doing in the backyard anyways?"

"Oh well this house has been abandoned for a while so I didn't expect anyone to be here. For some reason I can only find this herb that relives stress the in bushes out back. I stop by every two weeks or so to get some for when I take my baths."

Faith looked down at the herbs on the table and chuckled.

"How does this little leaf help with stress?"

"Well I don't know how exactly but you put them in a bowl like 3 to 4 leafs light them with a flame and the aura it sends just relaxes all the muscles in your body. I give them to Buffy after her patrolling it really helps."

"Hm I'll definitely give that a try. Well look its late and there are probably vamps out there I'll walk you home, where you live?"

"Willow and I live with Buffy."

"Okay let's go then."

Faith and Tara talked the whole way walking to Buffy's house, Faith was surprised how comfortable she felt with Tara. She was so gentle and forgiving and once they spoke about Faith's past, Tara understood. Faith knew from now on if Angel wasn't around she could go to Tara and talk with her.

In Buffy's house, Willow stormed through the door and looked around the house anxiously.

"Willow what's wrong," Buffy stood up rushing to her friend.

"Have you seen Tara? She's not answering my calls and I just can't seem to find her anywhere. Oh hi Angel," Willow smiled quickly but it quickly faded and she started pacing again.

"Will relax she's probably just out for a walk."

"Buff after what Glory did to her, I don't want her out of my side."

Willow can never get over the state of mind Glory placed her girlfriend in. She just didn't respond to anyone or anything it's like her mind just didn't function anymore. It killed Willow and since that day Tara has not left her side.

Willow heard Tara's giggle from outside and rushed to the window and her eyes went wide immediately as she saw Faith standing on Buffy's front steps with Tara. Willow opened the door and her eyes immediately went black as he held her hand out in Faiths direction. Faith dropped to the floor immediately, her hands around her neck gasping for air.

"Willow stop it!" Tara yelled at Willow kneeling besides Faith.

Willow ignored Tara and tighten the magical grip on Faith's neck and Faith started bleeding from her nose. Angel ran out to Faith and Buffy grabbed Willow by the shoulders shaking her and Willow eyes finally went back to their original color but anger remained.

"Tara are you okay baby," Willow questioned examining her girlfriend. Tara pushed her off lightly looking at her with disbelief.

"You could have killed her Will!"

Angel helped Faith up but she pushed him off. Tara reached towards her and she snapped her arm away and sighed.

"I knew it was stupid for me to come back with you Angel. Sorry Tara I'm just gonna go home, thanks for the talk and listening." She walked away not even looking at Buffy once, she wasn't ready to face that demon yet.

Tara sighed and walked inside ignoring all the stares at her.

"Tara what was that about?" Willow couldn't believe what she just witnessed between her girlfriend and the criminal who had a knife pressed to her throat only 2 years ago.

"I found her at the house I get my herbs and she helped me then walked me home because she was worried that I would be attacked. You know if you bothered to sit down and listen to her when she finally opens up, she's an amazing person."

"She's a murderer Tara! You don't know her like me and Buffy know her! Buffy help me out here!"

"Tara Willow has a point, Faith turned to the other side and killed innocent people, and she can be really dangerous."

"God I feel like I know her better than the both of you combined! Did you guys ever help her after she made the MISTAKE of killing Mr. Finch or did you all jump the gun when she ran off scared?" Tara explained.

"Why does it matter Tara, she killed a man!"

"Will you almost killed her out there!

"God Will, she's lost and hurt and scared and just needs at least one person to trust her and help her and I understand due to what she's done to you that you won't help her but I will. I'm going to bed now goodnight."

She sighed and went upstairs closing her door leaving Willow speechless and Buffy and Angel staring at her.

"Buffy, am I wrong to think that she shouldn't be forgiven?"

"Willow, Faith has changed, if I didn't think she had changed I would of not told her to come. She has changed for the better you just got to give her a chance," Angel said resting his hand on Willows shoulder.

"Buffy?"

Buffy looked at Willow and sighed.

"We both need to give her a chance, I'm going to stop by her house now and talk to her settle all this before it gets too out of control."

Buffy grabbed her coat and headed out the door and drove over to the address Angel had given her.


	2. Chapter 2

Faith decided to take Tara's advice in consideration and lit the herbs as she soaks herself into a hot bubble bath.

_I knew coming back would be a mistake! _Faith thought to herself._ Red wants me dead, I can't even bare to look at Buffy, Angel is leaving and all I have is Tara who thanks to Red I probably won't see anymore. Lucky me._

Faith got out of her bath wrapping a towel around her and grabbing another one to try her hair. She walked to the kitchen grabbing a beer from the fridge and froze immediately feeling the presence of someone behind her.

_Okay Buffy you got this just say hey and keep things calm and relax. Don't set her off and…and wow I never noticed her curves before. She looks really good right now her skin seems so smooth and, NO! Buffy snap out of it what the hell is wrong with you! Crap she's turning around okay here we go._

The blonde tensed up and the brunette turned around staring at her. Buffy felt like she had no control over her eyes and they went from the Slayers lips down to each curve of her body. She looked up back to the Slayers lips and saw the smirk plastered on her face. She gasped and looked down at the floor avoiding the brunette.

"Like what you see B?"

"No I was just wondering if you've changed at all since prison, don't flatter yourself Faith."

Faith signaled Buffy to follow her as she entered her room to get dressed.

"So what can I do for you B?"

"Well I-I um…" Buffy tried to not lose her train of thought but Faith without hesitation dropped her towel being completely nude before Buffy's eyes. Faith knew Buffy was staring once again and smiled putting on clothing.

"Well you just wanted to come and stare at my hot bod. I get it B, I'm hot you've wanted a little piece of Faith since your senior year."

"Don't flatter yourself Faith."

Faith winked at her and sat down on the bed and looked at her.

"So seriously why you here?"

"I wanted to say sorry for went down at my house with Willow, she's been very protective over Tara ever since Glory."

"Yeah I know, she told me about that. Listen don't stress it I know I'm on yours and Red's number one hit list I'll stay away from you guys unless it's fighting help you guys need."

"You aren't on my hit list Faith, sorry Glory kinda bumped you down to number 2," she said with a slight smile. Faith chuckled and sighed.

"It's good to see you B. I know you don't trust me and me and you will probably never be on good terms but I am happy to see you."

Buffy rested her hand on Faith's shoulder and smiled warmly.

"I'm happy to see you too; Angel told me how the guards got rough at times. That place probably hurt you more than it was supposed to help you."

"Yeah but it's not like I didn't deserve that or more," she replied. They stood there in silence for a while until Buffy decided to head on home and left.

Weeks passed and things were getting a little easier for Faith in Sunnydale. Tara would come over and talk with her about any problems she might be having. Giles would train her when he had spare time, Xander and Anya didn't mind that she was here. Willow still didn't want Faith anywhere near her but was forced to put up with it when Dawn invited Faith to dinner.

Faith was surprised by how much Dawn loved spending time with her. They developed a great bond forcing Buffy and Faith to spend more time together. They went to the movies together, to dinner, and the obvious patrolling.

Faith went strolling through the cemetery with Buffy and talking about a topic Faith truly adored.

"Oh come on B, you haven't gotten any since Riley! Not even a nibble with someone?"

"Faith no, a nibble? EW who says a nibble? I haven't been with anyone since Riley."

"Well that will explain why you're so tense B you need someone to loosen you up," she said smirking.

Buffy shook her head hiding her smile from Faith. Two vamps appeared out of the blue and stood before the two slayers.

"Slayer, Glory sent us to get the key from you. Hand it over and no one has to get hurt."

"Ha! You're a cocky one aren't ya slick," Faith send leaning against a headstone.

"Well I'd give you a message but you both aren't going to be alive to tell her," Buffy said with a smile.

Faith jumped off the headstone penetrating her foot right into the vamps chest. Buffy charged towards the second vampire giving him an uppercut right to his jaw. They each gave their vamps a combo of jabs and kicks. Faith had the upper hand in her fight even though the vamp did get a clean shot to her head cutting her right below her eyebrow. She immediately dusted her vamp and turned around to see how Buffy was holding up.

Buffy was struggling with her fight once her vamp tossed her into the side of an empty crypt. The vampire picked her up slammed her to a tomb and lowered down towards her neck attempting to bite her. As soon as Buffy felt his lips brush her neck he vanished to dust in a split second.

She looked up and saw Faith smirking down at Buffy.

"Come on B, losing the fight to a little vampire like that."

"Well F, looks like you had difficulty as well," she said pointing to Faiths' cut that seemed to keep bleeding down her face.

"Eh I'm okay just a cut."

"Faith, you're bleeding. That can be a serious injury, come on I'll take you home and clean it up," Buffy said dragging Faith to her car and practically tossing her into the passenger seat. She handed her a cloth to put pressure on her cut as Faith just sat back and sighed.

"B you're overreacting. Have you never seen a boxing match?"

"What? Faith what the hell does boxing have to do with you bleeding from your face?!"

Faith laughed shaking her head, "This hit isn't that serious B. In boxing when you get hit right below your eyebrow or it gets cut you bleed like crazy but just rubbing a little Vaseline on it, it stops bleeding. Stop stressing B, once the Slayer healing kicks in you'll barely notice tomorrow."

"Well I guess I should start watching boxing. But right now I'm taking you home and cleaning it up for you."

Faith stopped arguing and allowed Buffy to take control and drive her home. They arrived at Faiths house and Buffy went straight to the bathroom grabbing the first aid kit. Faith kicked off her boots and lay down on the couch comfortably. Buffy walked over and stood looking down at Faith with her hand on her hip.

"Seriously?"

"What?"

"Move your stinky feet off so I can sit."

"Ugh so whiny."

Faith brought her knees up to her chest giving Buffy room to sit down. Buffy took out a few things from the kit and pushed Faith's knees apart giving her room to lean forward and tend the wound. Faith was caught by surprise and as soon as she felt Buffy's slender body press between her legs she held in a groan and smirked at the blonde.

"You know B, if you want me to open up my legs for you, all you have to do is ask. Believe me I wouldn't resist."

Buffy looked up confused until she realized her position on top of Faith and blushed.

"Damn B, you're absolutely adorable when you blush," Faith stopped herself when she realized she had spoken those words out loud. She looked away from the beautiful green eyes that were staring at her. The blonde giggled and placed a small gentle kiss on Faith's cheek sending a shock through both of them and Buffy instantly pulled back.

"Well you're cute when you act all cute but still try to act like a badass." Faith rolled her eyes and let Buffy finish stitching up her cut.

"Hey Faith can I hang out here for a while, Willow and Tara took Dawn out to dinner and a movie and I'm don't want to be home alone."

"Yeah sure, I'll order us a pie." Faith ordered a pie of pizza and as they were trying to figure out what to do, Faith decided Buffy should be educated.

"Oh…oh god! Oh my god Faith!" The blonde closed her eyes as she saw the boxer on the screen get punched in the mouth and blood spitting out of his mouth. Faith stood on the couch throwing jabs as if she was in the fight.

"Relax B he's gonna get knocked out right about… NOW!" Faith jumped down from the couch cheering as the boxer on the television fell to the mat of the ring. "So B what you think? Good match right?"

"I rather see baseball or golf then that Faith," she said still horrified from the bloody match.

"I'll remember you said that," Faith smiled handing Buffy another beer and taking one for herself. Buffy looked over at Faith and smiled, she saw the brunette calm and happy for once. She doesn't remember the last time she saw Faith this at ease and she liked the girl she was finally getting to know. They had more in common than Buffy thought.

"You what Faith? I realized something about you since you got back."

"Huh?"

"You're not so bad like I thought. I mean you're caring and a softy. I mean isn't prison supposed to toughen you up I mean did you even work out or train while you were there?" Buffy giggled as Faith's eyes went wide in disbelief.

"Whoa whoa whoa what! This right here is not only ripped and hot," she said pointing to herself, lifting her shirt revealing her toned body," but I can kick your tiny ass any day B."

"Hey my ass is not tiny!"

"I mean it's nice though, it's like a bubble butt," she chucked as the blonde pouted like a 5 year old and smacked her on the arm.

"No its not… And I can so beat you Faith and you know that."

"Want to put that statement to the test?"

Buffy jumped to her and walked to Faith's backyard signaling her to follow. Faith watched as the confident blonde walked away from her and couldn't help and stare her up and down. She never realized how hot Buffy was but she knew it must be the H&H's talking to her, well just one H at the moment. She followed Buffy outside and they both got into a fighting stance.

They circled each other and Faith was the first to charge throwing a combo of 5 jabs landing only one on Buffy who responded with a leg sweep knocking Faith down. Faith immediately jumped back to her feet already being one step ahead of Buffy. Buffy threw a punch which Faith dodge landing a kick to the back of Buffy's legs knocking her down to her knees. Faith grabbed Buffy's arms and pinned them above her head sitting on top of her.

"I. Win." Faith said breathing deeply.

_Okay these Slayer connection things are really strong right now and I think Faith's a little right about those hungry and hornies after fighting. She looks so hot right now… no buffy stop it now!_

Faith loosens her grip on Buffy's arms and Buffy took advantage flipping them so she was now on top of Faith.

"Never lose focus F. I win now." Faith was surprised and smirked at the blonde. Her eyes went wide when she felt Buffy straddle her a bit and she leaned closer to the blonde now both of them only a few inches apart.

_Shit Buffy control your damn body she's going to freak out that you just did that. Wait or not, okay we are really close right now and her lips look so…_

Buffy's thoughts immediately stopped once she felt a pair of soft lips press against hers. Her first reaction was to push her away but for some reason she couldn't. She pulled Faith closer to her taking in a deep breath and they kissed.

_Holy shit we are kissing, finally!_ Faith smiled in the kiss and ran her hand from Buffy's thighs to her hips. Faith licked Buffy's bottom lip begging for access and once Buffy allowed it, she ran her tongue through every inch of the blonde's mouth. Buffy moaned as their tongues collided and pulled away breathing heavily. Buffy stood up and walked back into the house grabbing her belongings. Faith ran after her getting there before Buffy could close the door to her place.

"B, wait."

"I-I have to go Faith okay."

"But why I mean what happened back there…"

"Was a mistake," Buffy quickly interrupted.

"What?"

"It was a mistake and won't happen again okay. It was just with the whole hungry and horny crap and our slayer bond acting up, but it was a mistake okay now I have to get home. Goodnight Faith." Buffy left without saying another word leaving Faith standing in the doorway in disbelief.

"Ugh! Bipolar women drive me crazy!" Faith went straight to bed pissed and very frustrated thanks to Buffy.

Buffy got home realizing everyone was asleep already and went and locked herself in her room with her thoughts.

_What the fuck was that? Come on Buffy, Faith really? It's this damn slayer bond or something. I-I can't have feelings for her. She's Faith! Murderer, sex-loving slayer, get some get none party girl. A girl. Ugh I'm losing it. I don't have feelings for her even if she can be extremely attractive at times… _

Buffy groaned dropping onto her bed and attempting to drift off to sleep


	3. Chapter 3

Off in the town next to Sunnydale was an impatient God yelling in her luxury suite. A group of vampires were lined up in a row all avoiding the glare coming from the God.

"I want my damn key! Now which one of you boozos are going to tell me where it is?!"

"I-I might know Miss Glory," a frightened vampire said looking down to the floor.

"Oh? Well go on spill."

"Well I saw Angelus come to town a few days ago so I'm guessing he delivered the key to the Slayers house. We could just go over there and get it because they'd be foolish to fight back you know."

"I like the way you think. You see guys, take notes this is the type of work I want done. I like getting answers instead of you guys just standing around like idiots. Now tomorrow night we pay a visit to the slayers house. Go out and eat, need you guys strong tomorrow. Bye bye."

The vampires disbanded and the God continued with the manicure she was forced to put on hold for the meeting.

The next morning Faith heard the front door of her house close and her eyes shot open. Before she could get out of bed to see who it was she was jumped on by Dawn.

"Morning sleepy head. Time to wake up. Get up get up get up!" she exclaimed as she jumped on Faith's bed.

"Ugh Bitesize you're killing me here. Why are you here and waking me up so early?!"

"Hate when you call me that but whatever. But you said you'd hang out with me today and its 1 in the afternoon!"

"OH, okay fine go downstairs and order a pie for us. We'll hang out here for a bit then go out somewhere."

"Kay!" Dawn ran downstairs and did as she was told as Faith took a quick shower.

Faith and Dawn spent most of the afternoon playing video games and talking about anything and everything. Faith enjoyed spending time with Dawn, made her wish she had younger siblings or any siblings at all. Dawn did make the offer that Faith could always adopt her since she wouldn't mind at all. They left Faith's house and went to go see a movie around 5 o'clock not realizing what was in store for them that night.

Faith stepped into Buffy's house with a giggling Dawn and just pushed her in slightly.

"Bitesize no more icee and gummy bears for you!" Faith said chuckling at the hyper teen, Buffy and Tara came down stares as the heard all the laughter.

"BUFFY! TARA! Hi guys. Tara tell Faith I can have all the ICEES AND GUMMY BEARS I WANT!"

"Sure you can, just not when you're hanging out with Faith," Tara giggled.

"Poo."

They all laughed at her response but Buffy and Faith both stopped at the same time looking at each other. Buffy's stare showed that she was still torn by the kiss the two had shared the previous night. Before Faith could question what happened between them the door it flung open and there stood Glory in the doorway. Buffy immediately moved Dawn and Tara back pulling Faith as well.

"Hey ladies good to see you again, but you," she said pointing to Faith," you definitely are new."

"B usually saves the best for last."

"Good to know; now I'm not here to hurt any of you if you oblige to my request. Now one of my minions told me that Angelus some big bad vamp gone good or whatever and they think he dropped off my key. So how about you hand that over?"

"We don't know what you're talking about?" Buffy said stepping forward. Glory grabbed Buffy by the neck lifting her up and as Faith was going to charge Dawn grabbed her arm holding onto her.

"Don't leave me," she whispered to Faith frightened.

Faith nodded and looked over to Glory, "Let her go she won't spill about the key… but I will."

"Then spill," Glory said dropping Buffy who tried to catch her breathe.

"I know who the key is."

"Faith what the hell are you doing!" Buffy exclaimed, Dawns grip on Faith tighten as she knew what Faith was going to do. She remembered to early that day as Faith was walking her home.

_Faith staked the vampire and gave Dawn a hand lifting her off the ground._

_"Thanks Faith, but I could have so handled that vampire."_

_"Yeah sure you could Bitesize. Don't worry I'll train you so you can kick ass almost as good as me which is impossible, your sister can't even do that."_

_"Awesome, I've always wanted to train, but you won't let me get my butt kicked right Faithy?"_

_Faith giggled at the nickname she now had from Dawn and nodded," yeah Bitesize I'll never let anyone hurt you, I promise."_

"So who's the key?"

"Faith!" Buffy exclaimed standing in front of her.

"I am. Angel was looking after me but I told him I could handle whatever was thrown at me by you," Faith said moving Buffy out of the way. Buffy and Tara stood there trying to hold back the shock in their faces as Dawns eyes filled with tears.

"Well this was easier than I thought it was going to be, now come with me and no one gets hurt." Faith nodded and turned out looking at Dawn smiling slightly.

"Hey Bitesize, why the tears huh? I'll be fine and so will you. No tears promise I'll see you again soon okay?" Dawn nodded and Faith gave her a soft kiss on her forehead and that's when Dawn's tears streamed down her cheek. Faith looked over to Buffy and winked at her," Catch you later gorgeous."

Glory walked out the house with Faith and they all disappeared into the night. As soon as the door closes Dawn collapsed on the floor crying hysterically. Tara put her arms around her trying to comfort her as well as she could.

"Buffy we have to do something; she's going to hurt Faith. This is so unfair; I should be there not Faith!"

"Dawn don't say that, Faith made the decision herself to put her life on the line."

"She did it to protect me Buffy! She made a promise to me early today that she wouldn't let anything happen to me. We need to help her before she gets killed. God Buffy do you not care about Faith at all?"

"I do care about her okay more than you know. It's just Dawn I can't walk into a place with a God and walk out with Faith it's not that easy."

"Well maybe I can help?" They all looked up seeing Willow come from her room.

"How baby?"

"Well I found a spell that we can use to kind of blind Glory for a good 3-5 minutes but that's it. It might give us enough time to get her out."

"Will this is great, Faith will really appreciate this," Tara said.

"It's not for her. I'm doing this because Dawn is upset about it." Willow left back to her room closing the door. Tara sighed and helped Dawn off the ground. "Dawnie we are going to get her as soon as the sunsets tomorrow. Just go upstairs and gets some rest okay."

Dawn nodded giving Tara and Buffy a big hug and going up to her room.

"Buffy, what happened between you and Faith?" Buffy eyes went wide looking at Tara.

"What are you talking about?"

"Something happened between you two because every time I bring you up she immediately changes the subject on me. What happened between you two?"

"We kissed…" Tara instantly smiled at the blonde who was red like a tomato.

"I knew this would happen. I'm sure you don't see it, but the way Faith looks at you is the same way I look at Willow. She feels safe around you Buffy; she really cares for you more than you know. Every time I try to get her to tell me how she really feels for you she just smiles and changes the subject. Don't be afraid of what you feel or be afraid of how we'd take it. Follow your heart."

"Thank you Tara." Tara gave a warm smile and they both went off to bed preparing for tomorrow night.

The sun finally set the next day and the God grabbed a towel wiping her bloody knuckles.

"God you human bleed from everywhere. You are lucky you didn't ruin my shirt," she whined. She sat down on a chair and looked up to the chained brunette smiling.

Faith's hands were chained above her head; her shirt was ripped and covered in her own blood. Her left eye was swollen shut; she had a cut on her right cheekbone and above her eye; she had cuts on her arm and her ribs were bruised badly.

When Faith left with Glory last night she was immediately tested to see if she was the key. Glory took her to a tall tower and cut her hand, when it failed and her portal did not open she decided to get the truth out of Faith any way possible.

Faith has been tortured by the God all night and morning but she still wasn't saying who the Key was.

"Come on Faith, just tell me who you are protecting and it'll make all our lives easier."

"You'll…h-have to k-kill me bitch…" Glory stood up and gripped the Slayers throat smirking.

"You're wish is my command Faith." Glory pulled out a sword and as soon as she was about to strike Faith and blinding flash exploded through the room. Then a gust of black smoke covered the entire room not allowing Glory to see what was happening.

Buffy cut the chains holding Faith up with a sword and caught her in her arms. Giles and Buffy lifted up Faith and ran out of the hotel suite before the smoke could clear out. They ran outside and jumped into the back of Xander's van and sped off.

Giles and Xander burst through the door of Buffy's house and went upstairs placing Faith on Buffy's bed. Dawn rushed to Faith's side and assisted Giles in cleaning up her wounds.

"Is she okay? How long has she been unconscious?"

"While we were running to the van with her she became unconscious. She should be coming too soon."

A few seconds later Faith opened her eyes and groaned as she tried to sit up.

"Faith you need to lay down and rest," Giles spoke gently.

"I'm fine I just need a shower and I'll be fine okay," she stood up slowly using the wall to balance herself out," just give me a few to shower and tell Tara that her and Red should put up a barrier spell over the house til morning just in case bitch god decides to come back."

Giles nodded and left the room, once the door closed Dawn rushed to Faith and embraced her. Faith groaned but chuckled and hugged the teen back.

"Hey Bitesize. You okay?"

"I should be asking you that. You shouldn't have put your life on the line for me. I can handle myself fine."

"I know you can kid, you can send the god to hell if you wanted to but I promised you I would protect you, that I wouldn't let anything happen to you and I meant it."

"Thank you Faith, I love you."

Faith looked down at the teen and kissed the teens forehead, "I love you too Bitesize." Dawn left Buffy's room leaving Faith alone with her thoughts. She went to the bathroom, stripped naked and got into the burning hot shower. She let the hot water wash all the blood away from her face, her muscles finally relaxing under the hot water.

The flashing images of Glory hitting her and torturing her repeated in her head. Faith's hands clenched into fist and she began to punch the wall repeatedly making a hole. She sighed and turned off the water, wrapped herself in a towel and step out to see Buffy sitting on the bed.

Buffy looked up at Faith and handed her clothes.

"Thanks."

Buffy looked down at the floor as Faith got dressed then grabbed her hand.

"Faith."

"Yeah B?"

"Thank you for what you did for Dawn, I really appreciate that." Faith nodded sitting down next to Buffy and pushed her a little.

"Perk up B you acting like I almost died or something. Look I promised Dawn I'd do whatever to protect her and I meant it. I'd do the same thing for you because I lo- I care about you B."

Buffy realized what Faith almost spilled out and smiled slightly.

"I care about you too F."

"Ugh forget this," Faith grabbed Buffy and kissed her deeply. They drew in a big breath as Faith pulled her in closer.

"Faith wait," Buffy said catching her breath standing up from the bed.

"I'm tired of waiting B. I know you feel for me the same way I feel for you. Stop hiding what your heart is telling you and just admit it already!" Buffy smiled placing her hands on her hips.

"I said wait because the door was wide open, not much privacy if someone just walks in and see what's going on between us right?" Faith stood there surprised and then felt like a dumbass for yelling at the blonde.

"Well in that case hurry the hell up then," she rushed over to the blonde locking the door shut and placed her against the wall. She pressed her lips to the blonde sliding her hands up her blouse. Buffy moaned into the kiss as Faith moved her towards the bed. Buffy lay down and pulled Faith on top of her bring her into another kiss devouring her mouth with hers.

Faith moved her kisses down Buffy's jawline to her neck and began to suck lightly. Buffy wrapped her legs around Faith pulling her body as close as they possibly could. Faith reached for the hem of the blondes blouse and pulled it over her head tossing it to the floor.

"Wait B," Faith said pulling away.

"You were the one rushing me before and now you want to stop?"

"Are you sure want to do this?"

Buffy looked down then back up at Faith," do you not want to do this with me…"

"No no no B believe me I do. I just don't want to do this than tomorrow morning you pretend like it didn't happen or it is awkward between us. I know I'm the type to get some get gone but I don't want that with you, you mean a lot to me B."

Buffy sat up and cupped Faith's face in her hand and placed a soft kiss on her lips.

"I want this. I want you. You've proved so much to me in the short time you've been here with yourself and with Dawn and realized that I have feelings for you Faith."

Faith was taken aback at the respond from the blonde and smiled kissing her, "I have feelings for you too B."

"Good now are you going to keep talking or continue from where we left off?"

Faith's sensitive and calm eyes were instantly filled with hunger and desire, within a matter of seconds Faith unbuttoned Buffy's pants and stripped them off laying on top of her again. She kissed the blonde licking her bottom waiting for access, Buffy immediately allowed it allowing Faith's tongue to explore her mouth.

Buffy moaned into the kiss arching her hips up to Faith making the brunette smirk. Faith slid her hand to Buffy's stomach and slowly made her way down circling the tip of the blondes' crotch feeling the moisture through her panties.

"Do you want me to go in B," Faith whispered in Buffy's ear.

"Yes please baby."

Faith ripped Buffy's underwear off making the blonde gasp in surprise. Faith slides two fingers into her wet folds spreading the moisture throughout her clit. She moved her fingers in circular motion and continued to tease the blonde.

Buffy moaned and opened her eyes looking hungry and as soon as she was about to protest to the brunette for teasing two fingers slid quickly into her tight pussy making her gasp for air. Buffy's breathing was heavy; her eyes closed shut and moaned. Her hips rocked against Faith's fingers bringing her as close as they could possibly be.

"Faster baby…oh god…Faith!" Buffy ran her fingers through the brunette's hair moaning in her ear.

"As you wish baby," said whispered. Faith loved the control she had over Buffy, the blonde wanted her and she was going to give her everything she had.

Buffy rocked her hips meeting Faith's every time, Faith increased the pace of her fingers and felt Buffy start to shake.

"I'm close baby, don't stop…oh god" Faith continued to thrusts her fingers in faster and faster and began to suck on her neck. She felt Buffy's muscles begin to tighten up, her hips thrust up and she let out a load moan as the orgasm took over her body finally collapsing on the bed.

"Holy shit, that was…whoa." Buffy said with a smile plastered on her face as she attempted to catch her breath.

"So you tell me baby you want me to continue or you done for the night?"

"What else you got Slayer," she replied smirking at the brunette.

Faith moved down spreading Buffy's legs apart and licked her clit once hearing the blonde gasp at the feeling. She began to suck on her clit making Buffy's hips buck up against her mouth, Faith held onto her hips guiding her movements.

Faith felt Buffy's muscles tense up once again knowing the second orgasm is approaching, she licked the tip of her clit sliding two fingers into her pussy. She trusts her fingers inside of Buffy at a fast pace and once her hips thrust up Faith removes her fingers and devours her clit with her mouth and tongue. Buffy moaned letting the second orgasm sweep over and let go of her grasp on Faith.

"Damn…"

"Ha, didn't know that side of you existed B, it was freaking hot."

Buffy blushed and cuddled next to Faith passing her fingers over Faith's stomach.

"Faith, what does this mean for us?"

"What you mean baby?"

"Like are we a thing now like a couple or…"

"Oh. Well I mean I've never been one to do relationships but with you, I'm definitely willingly to try."

Buffy smiled and kissed the brunette passionately, "Good answer." Faith chuckled and held Buffy in a full embrace.

"Rest baby, get some sleep it's been a long day." Buffy nodded and got comfortable against the brunettes naked body and drifted off to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Buffy slowly opened her eyes adjusting to the bright sunlight creepy through her blinds. She immediately smiled as she felt an arm wrapped around her waist. She looked up to see the gorgeous brunette fast asleep. Faith looked at peace and calm, Buffy didn't want to wake her so she attempted to get off the bed slowly but as soon as she got up a pair of arms wrapped around her waist pulling her back to the bed.

"Trying to make a run for it?"

Buffy giggled at Faith's husky morning voice and shook her head.

"No was going to take a shower and didn't want to wake you up."

"Take a shower without me? That's just mean B."

"I would let you join me but I'm extremely sore and knowing you, I'd be getting doing the exact same thing I did last night."

"So you don't want to do that again," Faith whispered in Buffy's ear.

"Never said that…" Their lips were inches apart; Buffy felt the heat between them increasing. As soon as their lips were about to touch Buffy heard someone knock on the door.

"Fuck…Um just a minute!" Buffy jumped out of bed threw on some clothes and told Faith to hide in the bathroom. Faith smirked as the blonde was panicking and stood up and stretched catching a glimpse of Buffy's eyes that were glued to her bare body.

"What's the matter B?"

"Baby… ugh just go to the bathroom please!" Faith nodded and went to the bathroom deciding to take a shower. Buffy opened the door to see Dawn smiling wide at her.

"Ewe why are you so happy Dawn?"

"I can't be happy? Jerk."

"What's up?"

"Where's Faith?"

"In the shower why?" Dawn looked at Buffy and could see her sister was anxious then tilted to the side seeing the bed was a mess and a bra and pair of pants were on the floor; they were definitely to black and just hot to be Buffy's.

"Oh you have got to be kidding me! You and Fai..." Buffy covered her sister's mouth cutting her off and dragged her into the room placing her on the bed.

"Hush before someone hears you."

"Ewe since when did you like tacos?"

"Um since when do you say tacos and it's not like that it's just Faith is…" The bathroom door swung open with steam bursting out and Faith was in a pair of tight jeans and a white tank top.

"I'm just hot; people just can't resist this Bitesize. What's up?" Buffy glared at her and shook her head.

"Stop being so cocky F."

"You love it B." She smiled and sat next to Dawn smiling.

"So Faith besides turning my sister gay, do you have any plans today, thought we could hang out again."

"Sorry Bitesize I actually do have plans today."

"Aw poo, that sucks. It's okay I'll see what Xander is doing," Dawn said standing up from the bed.

"Hey aren't you going to ask me if I have plans?"

"Sorry sis but I want to have fun today not have a second mom telling me what not to do." Buffy glared at her little sister throwing a pillow at her.

"Even if you would of asked Bitesize her answer would also be no, she has plans today as well."

"I do?" Faith nodded at the confused blonde and grabbed the rest of her belongings from the floor.

"Be ready by 8 Summers, see you tonight." Faith gave Buffy a kiss and walked out of her room exiting the house.

It was 7:58 and Faith was standing outside of the Summers house waiting for 8 o'clock to come. Upstairs in Buffy's room, the blonde was pacing back and forth as her little sister laid on her bed covering her face with a pillow.

"Oh my god Buffy relax you look fine and the date is going to be fine stop worrying."

"I don't know this outfit is I don't know, maybe it's too much. Maybe it's too little, what if she doesn't like it?"

"She'll love anything you are in Buffy, just relax you'll be fine. I'll see you later." Dawn exited the room closing the door behind her and rushed downstairs to leave with Xander giving Faith a hug on the way out. Faith's watch struck 8 and she rang the doorbell and ran away into her car driving off.

Buffy jumped when she heard the doorbell and took a deep breath. She grabbed her purse rushing downstairs and left her house standing there looking for her stunning brunette. She saw a note with her name on the floor and a trail of rose peddles leading to a man in a tuxedo standing next to a limousine.

She opened the note and it read _Get in the limo gorgeous_. Buffy did as the note said and got into the limo with caution; the man closed her door, got into the limo and drove off. She smiled as she saw another note and a bouquet of roses resting on the seat for her.

She opened the second note and it read_ Don't be worried, the drive won't be too long. When you arrive follow the trail to the house_. Buffy enjoyed her cruise and after a half hour drive the car stopped and the man opened her side door for her. She stepped out to see another rose peddle trail leading to a cabin with a lake in the back.

She entered the house and saw another note on a table attached to a box with a bow on it. The note simply read _open_. She opened the box to find a heart shaped locket with Buffy engraved on the front. She opened the locket and inside it read _One Look and I Fell In Love_, the blonde froze for a split second realizing the world written on the locket. _One Look and I Fell In Love…_ in love. The Brunette was in love with her, Buffy didn't know if she was in love yet but a big smile crept on the blondes face and she kissed the locket.

Another trail of peddles led to the back of the house; she stepped outside and stopped dead in her tracks. Before her eyes was a table in the middle of the dock with candles placed nicely on it. A trail of candles leading to the table; next to the table stood Dawn and Xander in tuxedos and Faith in a nice short black dress stopping mid-thigh. Faith walked towards the frozen blonde and took her hand.

"You look gorgeous B."

"I-I don't know what to say to all this Faith. This is so beautiful and amazing an-and I just freaking love this Faith, you have no idea."

"I think I have an idea baby, come on dinner's going to be served." Faith walked hand in hand with Buffy to the table and sat down as Xander approached with two glasses and a champagne bottle. He served them both and Dawn then came out with their meals for the night. They talked all night about their future plans and Faith was more than pleased to hear that Buffy included her in it.

"So B, can I kiss you right now?"

"I'd thought you'd never ask," Buffy smiled leaning towards the gorgeous brunette, their lips brushed each other and as they were about to kiss a plate was placed right between them.

"Dessert. Enjoy." Anya smiled then walked away standing next to Xander who was trying not to laugh.

"So um our job here is done so we'll see you guys tomorrow morning," shouted Xander and left with Anya and Dawn. The blonde giggled as her friends departed from their views and caught the lips of the brunette kissing her deeply.

"Finally…" Faith smiled and fed some of the chocolate dessert prepared for them to Buffy. They finished and sat at the edge of the docks, legs swinging over the edge.

"So B, you enjoyed your night out?"

"This is the best date I have ever been on Faith, thank you so much. I couldn't ask for anything more."

"I'm glad B."

"You know I feel like I haven't really treated you yet so I thought I could give you a gift only you could see," Buffy rose from the dock and zip down her dress smirking at the excited brunette. She slowly removed the dress revealing red lace lingerie and picked up Faith so their bodies are pressed together.

"I-I definitely like this gift baby."

"I'm glad you do how about you take of that dress and we can continue where we left off this morning."

"Sounds good to me." Faith stripped off her dress and tossed over to the side. She grabbed the blonde by the waist pulling her pressing their bodies together. She slides her hands over the blondes sides feeling her breath get heavier. She trailed her lips down the blondes' jawline to her neck down to her collar bone.

"Fai-faith just kiss me please…" Buffy plead.

"Then reach my lips baby." Faith was standing on the edge of the dock, as Buffy leaned forward to kiss Faith; the brunette moved swiftly out of the way making the blonde land in the cold lake. Faith burst out laughing at the trembling blonde climbing back onto the dock.

"Y-y-you a-a-assh-hole!"

"Ha, I'm so sorry baby I just couldn't resist." Faith continued to laugh holding her stomach and before she knew she was instantly shoved into the freezing water.

"B! This shit is cold!" Faith jumped out of the freezing water and chased after the yelling blonde trying to escape. Buffy ran inside and locked the door to the backyard porch looking outside trying to spot Faith. To her surprise Faith snuck through the front door and grabbed the blonde by the waist thrusting her back into her arms.

"That was not nice B."

"I'm sorry baby it was just a little pay back. Forgive me?"

"I don't think I should," Faith replied walking away from the blonde heading upstairs to the bedroom. Buffy hurried up the stairs following the brunette to the room and began to dry herself off.

"So you're not going to forgive me?" The brunette just shook her head and plopped down on the bed. Buffy placed her hands on her hips as Faith grabbed the control and turned on the television to watch her Red Sox play. Buffy crawled onto the bed and sat on top of Faith smirking at the brunette.

"Can I help you B?"

"Yes you can. I want you to forgive me baby." The brunette shook her head again and tried to focus on her baseball game. Buffy moved a strand of hair away from Faith's neck and began to kiss it.

"B, come on I want to finish this game."

"So you rather watch the game then be with me, wow okay that's cool." The blonde began to get off of Faith and she instantly placed her hands on Buffy's hips keeping her remained in the same spot.

"I do want to be with you baby okay I'm sorry."

"It's okay I forgive you." Buffy smiled and gave Faith a peck on the lips; Faith smiled and continued to watch her game. Buffy's smile instantly dropped and she smacked the brunette on the back of the head.

"Ow! What the hell B."

"You still haven't forgiven me," Buffy pouted and jumped off of Faith and sat on the corner of the bed with her back towards Faith. Faith sighed and sat next to the pouting blonde and wrapped her arm around her.

"Baby I forgive you okay I just like messing with you. Can you please come and lay with me?" Buffy quickly turned around kissed Faith with a huge smile and threw herself on top of her girlfriend. Faith flipped her over so that she was on top and began to tickle Buffy. Buffy tried to escape her grasp but couldn't and was laughing hysterically.

"Okay okay enough please haha Faith!" She yelled and after a few seconds more Faith finally stopped and smiled down at the gorgeous blonde before her.

"You know I love you right B and I'd do anything for you right?"

"Yes baby I know you would and I appreciate that so much. Where is this coming from?"

"Just want you to know that. Hey gorgeous how about you lay with me and we cuddle?"

"Wait are you willing to cuddle with me?! It's a miracle no way I'm going to reject this offer," she said giggling. She got up removed her bra and threw on one of Faith's huge t-shirts over and hoped into the bed with her. Faith wrapped her arms around the blonde and pressed their bodies together. Buffy was caught by surprise by how Faith was holding her, she's never been held like this by anyone not even Angel.

Buffy has never seen this side of Faith the passionate, loving, and sweet side. She loved every second of this side of her and if this was the new and improve Faith she can get used to it. She was worried though. What if Faith is just playing her, what if this was just to get into her heart to break it. Faith has hurt her before and she wasn't ready to go through that again. Losing Riley then her mother she needed a warm loving person beside her.

"Faith, are you okay?"

"Yeah B just like having you in my arms, get some rest."

"Okay, goodnight gorgeous thank you for tonight."

"Goodnight beautiful, I love you." Faith held on tight to Buffy as the blonde drifted off to sleep.

Faith lay awake for another hour letting her thoughts wonder. She realized this entire night Buffy never said I love you back. She knew it'd take a while for her to feel the same, Faith had loved Buffy since she first arrived in Sunnydale. Faith began to write down something on a piece of paper and placed it in her coat pocket and finally went to sleep.

Buffy woke up late in the afternoon to the constant vibration of the table coming from her cell phone. She groaned and reached over grabbing her phone and pressed it to her ear.

"What!"

Faith rushed out of the bathroom after hearing the blondes yell.

"Who is it B?" Buffy didn't answer the brunette instead jumped out of the bed immediately hanging up the phone. "B?"

"Put our stuff in the car we have to go to Sunnydale now!"

"B, what the hell happened?"

"Glory took Dawn she's going to open the portal tonight we have to go now!" Faith sighed and rushed to the car with all of their belongings. The car ride was silent and took a good hour to finally get back to Sunnydale. Buffy got out of Faith's car and rushed inside her house to see Giles, Xander, Tara and Willow with their heads buried in books.

"How did this happen?"

"Now Buffy you mustn't overreact. It was a surprise attack; she took advantage of Xander driving alone with Dawn and Anya and flipped the car. She snatched Dawn and no one had a fighting chance." Giles placed his hand on his slayer hoping to comfort her.

"We m-might have a way to stop her though," Tara said as Faith walked inside and leaned against the wall.

"You okay Xander?" Faith asked seeing the stitches above his left eyebrow. He smiled and nodded at her.

"How can we stop her Tara?" Willow dropped a giant hammer onto the table with a load thud and her eyes glued to Faith.

"This Buffy is a Trolls hammer. A weapon of a god can stop a god and that's what you need to use tonight. Now we better move go get anything you need we'll wait in the car."

Giles, Tara, Anya and Xander brought the hammer and got into the car waiting for the slayers and Willow. Buffy rushed upstairs to change into clothing she could fight in leaving Willow and Faith alone in the kitchen.

"So I'm guessing you were the reason Buffy wasn't answering any of my calls."

"We turned off our phones so we could have some privacy."

"Privacy, why do you two need privacy?" Willow walked towards Faith waiting for a response but she knew instantly by Faith's reaction to the question what was going on between her enemy and her best friend. Buffy came down the stairs and rushed to the door signaling them to hurry.

"I will deal with you when this is all over but you listen to me now. Buffy does not need you in her life, you are a murderer and we will all be much happier as soon as you leave. You'd do us and Buffy a huge favor if after this battle you disappear okay."

"I know you dislike me Red but you don't even know the real reason why I came here so back off!"

"And what is the reason huh?"

….

The car pulled up to the old junkyard and as the Scooby Gang exited the car they saw the tall metal tower. Buffy could see that her little sister was up on that tower, she needed to move quickly because one drop of blood from Dawn opens that portal and the only way to close it is if the blood that runs through Dawns veins is consumed by the portal; in other words she must die.

They all rushed to the tower and before the stairs to the tower were Glory and her army of vampires.

"Guys, be careful." Buffy turned to her friends and family, they all nodded and took out the weapons and charged for the vampires. She took the Trolls hammer and looked to Faith and mouthed Be Careful and charged for the God before here. Faith fought of more than half of the group of vampires working for Glory and looked up towards the tower and saw the portal flash open.

"Dawn…"

"Faith you have to do it now!" Faith looked over to Willow and nodded. Faith went for the stairs leading to the tower and looked over to Buffy who was still fighting Glory. She was so flawless and graceful when she fought; she was just truly beautiful in every shape and form. Faith sighed and ran up the stairs to the tower finally reaching Dawn who was crying.

"Faith! Faith please help me I'm scared, I don't wanna die. I got cut and it opened I didn't mean to I swear." Dawn cried hysterically falling down to her knee and Faith held the teen in her arms.

"Hey Bitesize did I say it was your fault? No I don't blame you for any of this I blame the asshole Powers to Be and that dumbass of a God fighting your sister. Listen kid you aren't going to die you are going to leave from this horrible night and move on and live your life."

"What do you mean-Faith what are you going to do?"

"Listen to me, you are going to run down this tower because it's about to collapse go to your sister and you two are going to help each other out. She needs you and you need her more than you guys can see so take care of each other and I'll see you around Bitesize," Faith held back the tears that were forming in her eyes and kissed Dawns forehead.

"You can't Buffy and I need you here, don't you love us? Don't you love her?"

"Of course I do I love you and believe me I'm madly in love with her but that's why I gotta do this. This is why I came back I never knew this would happen between me and B. You guys will be fine okay now hurry down please."

"I love you Faith."

"I love you too Bitesize."

Dawn headed downstairs to find her sister. Buffy looked down at the beaten God who was begging to leave if not killed. She noticed Dawn running down the tower and told the God to leave Sunnydale at once and walked away from her. As Buffy ran over to her sister Giles walked up to the God with the hammer and bashed her skull in. The whole Scooby Gang rushed over to the crying Dawn trying to comfort her.

"Dawnie it's o-okay you're safe now." The tower started to shake and they ran a few feet away so they wouldn't get caught with the crash.

"Dawn how did you close the portal?" Dawn stayed looking up at the tower with tears rolling Dawn her face and Buffy kept looking back and forth, "Dawn!"

A motorcycle sped up towards them and stopped right next to the group and they all looked as Angel got off the bike.

"Angel what are y-you doing here?" Tara asked.

"Waiting."

"F-for?

"No. No, this can't be happening. Dawn where is she? Dawn! Where is Faith?"

"Buffy …" Buffy tried to run to the tower but Angel grabbed her as it was collapsing and pulled her away from the wreck. Smoke covered their view and once the smoke cleared all that was left was the rumble and laid on top of it was the dark haired slayer.

Buffy pushed Angel off of her and ran towards Faith's body and moved her gently off the scrap metal and set her on her lap. The girl she needed by her side was now laying dead in her arms and was gone forever.

"I-I don't understand how all this can be happening, it wasn't supposed to be Faith it was supposed to be me…"


	5. Chapter 5

_"I know you dislike me Red but you don't even know the real reason why I came here so back off!"_

_"And what is the reason huh?"_

_"I came to save Buffy, Cordelia had a vision that she was going to die and I came to take her place…"_

_"But even if you did come for that you need their blood flowing through your system."_

_"Yeah I know that Angel snuck into the Sunnydale hospital and stole some of Buffy's blood. He told me that when you drink someone else's blood their blood is in your system for only 24 hours. I drank the bag he gave me while Buffy was sleeping."_

_"Oh okay Faith I believe you and I'm glad you care enough about us to see how much we need Buffy. Thank you."_

_"Welcome Red. I'm going to the car can you leave this letter on her bed for me. Just a final goodbye." Willow nodded._

_….._

It's been 1 year since Faith Lehane death and some members of the Scooby Gang still haven't recovered from the tragedy.

Most of the Scooby Gang is okay but the ones who took Faith's death the hardest were for Tara, Dawn, and Buffy. The gang decided to bury the rogue slayer immediately giving her a private funeral with the Scooby Gang and Angel only. On the tombstone they engraved _Faith Lehane, beloved friend & sister. She'll always have a place in our hearts. _

After the funeral, Tara decided to take Dawn away on a little vacation to a resort to get her mind off of Faith's death. Buffy decided to stay home instead of going to the resort and continued her daily life like nothing was wrong.

Buffy went through each day normally, work and classes in the day with some training with Giles and every night she went on patrol alone. No one knew that after patrol she'd go to Faith's grave and talk to her dead friend about what was on her mind. Buffy felt like Faith wasn't gone their Slayer connection somehow was still strong like if she wasn't dead.

Giles said it might just be related to the feelings Buffy had towards Faith. Every night Buffy will go to her room at night and read the letter Faith left to her the night she died. She'd kiss her necklace with the engraved message and begin to read:

_Dear B,_

_ I don't want you to be upset with me but I need you to understand where I was coming from. Angel came to me when I was in jail and told me you were going to die. Now I thought that is just impossible I mean you're B, invincible, unstoppable, and just awesome. He told me Cordy had a vision of you sacrificing your life for Dawns. That's when I decided to fill in that spot for you; the world needs you a lot more than they need a convicted murderer. That's why I came back, that's the only reason I was supposed to be here. To die. I never expected to fall in love with you B. Now I know you don't feel entirely the same as me but if this whole Glory thing didn't have to happen I would have been happy to wait. If I could find a way to not leave and be with you I would but I'm sure you had the dream like I did. Death is our gift. I want you to move on though don't be like those girls in the sappy love movies that never move on and stay crying over that one guy. Move on find someone who is going to love you, make you smile, makes you feel something. I know it might be hard at first but you're the strongest girl I know and I know you can survive anything and everything. You deserve to be loved and cherished. I love you Buffy, Always and Forever._

Buffy wiped away her tears smiling and drifted off to sleep. That was her routine every night but all that change when a certain vampire came back into town. William the Bloody, Spike.

"Well hello love." Buffy stopped dead in her tracks and turned around to see the smirking vampire sitting on a crypt. Buffy knew this wouldn't be an easy patrol anymore.

"Got that chip out of your head I'm guessing."

"You bet love. Where's the little bit?"

"Dawn is at home, she just got back from a vacation. Someone she really cared about past away, someone we all really cared about."

"Sorry for you lost, love. But there's good news, I'm back" he said smiling at Buffy.

"Oh joy."

"Come on love you know you can't resist me. I'm the only one here who actually gives a damn about you and loves you. You might not want to admit that you love me but we both know the truth."

"Keep dreaming Spike," Buffy started walking away from the vampire since her patrol was now long over.

"You know it is true slayer." Buffy left the graveyard and rushed home closing her door quickly.

_What the fuck Buffy. Get your shit together I mean its Spike. He's… he's SPIKE! Why does he make me feel whatever the fuck I'm feeling. Ugh freaking asshole! Like he makes me feel something, it's not love but it's something and I guess I like it._

Things quickly changed for Buffy in the next three days, she and Spike had something. No one knew what was going on with the two of them all they knew was Spike was back and "part of the gang." Buffy and Spike though were having a sexual and violent relationship with each other. They would fight and then the fighting will turn into rough sex and they always left with bruises all over their bodies. Buffy was thankful for Slayer healing or she'd be in trouble with her friends.

Tara sensed that something was off with Buffy but didn't know what it exactly was. She knew that Buffy wasn't trying to show her real emotions when it came to Faith's death but she seemed to not give a damn about anything anymore. A lot has happened over the past week; they had a lot of problems to deal with. Willow was getting out of hand with her magic and now a demon just showed up making everyone in Sunnydale dance and sing how they feel.

Buffy sighed as the usual happened Dawn got kidnapped and she had to go save the day and her sister. This time Giles insisted she go alone, in his eyes he needed her to be able to stand on her own two feet without them there so she can finally grow up. To Buffy all her friends were doing were turning their back on her.

She saved Dawn and her friends ending up showing up for her but everyone was lost. Willow and Tara were having trouble, Anya and Xander were scared of their future lives together, Giles wanted to leave, and Buffy just wanted to feel something.

_Where do we go from here_

_Where do we go from here_

_The battle's done,_

_And we kinda won._

_So we sound our victory cheer._

_Where do we go from here._

_Why is the path unclear,_

_When we know home is near._

_Understand we'll go hand in hand,_

_But we'll walk alone in fear. (Tell me)_

_Tell me where do we go from here._

_When does the end appear,_

_When do the trumpets cheer._

_The curtain's close, on a kiss god knows,_

_We can tell the end is near…_

_Where do we go from here._

As the final words were sung Buffy and Spike looked at each other as they stood alone in the alley of the Bronze. Buffy felt a presence nearby but she figured it was Spike who was giving her this weird feeling. They moved closer to one another and Buffy pulled Spike into a deep kiss.

"Oh you got to be kidding me, really?"

Buffy instantly pulled away and looked at the figure walking towards them.

"Whoever the bloody hell you are, how about you get lost. Kind of ruining the moment."

Buffy finally saw who the stranger was in the light coming from the bright moon and the blondes eyes almost popped out of her skull.

"What's wrong B looks like you've just seen a ghost?"

"Faith…"

"Oh bugger this," Spike charged at Faith catching her off guard and striking her in the face.

"Spike stop!" Faith laughed and struck Spike tossing him into a dumpster. He got up and went to strike her again and she dodged all of his strikes with the greatest of ease. The Scooby Gang rushed to the alley way to figure out what the ruckus and all stopped dead in their tracks as the saw the rogue slayer who was supposed to be 9 feet under. Faith finished off Spike snapping his neck instantly knocking him out.

"Well that was fun," Faith wiped herself off and turned to the crowd behind her, "Hey guys."

"FAITH, I knew you couldn't be gone for good! You said you'd always be here for me, known you come back!" Dawn rushed to the slayer yelling and threw herself into Faith's arm landing in a tight embrace.

"Hey Bitesize, missed you too," she said giggling at the overwhelming greeting from Dawn.

"So what happened? Did someone bring you back? Are you staying in Sunnydale for good again? Are you staying with us? Faith I missed you," Dawn said quickly.

"Ha-ha slow down Dawnie, yes I'm back for good, and no I'm not staying with you guys I'm back at my apartment. And it's a long story on what happened."

"Okay fine."

"Dawn time to go home, guys can you make sure she gets there safe please I need to talk to Faith," Buffy said in a serious tone. Everyone quickly disbursed leaving the two slayers and a knocked out Spike on the ground. Spike started coming to and Buffy rushed to his side to help him up.

"Spike you okay?"

"Yeah love, I'm okay."

"You've got to be kidding me." Faith sighed and walked away from the two. Buffy said farewell to Spike and ran to catch up to Faith who was already climbing onto her motorcycle.

"Faith wait!"

"Yes?"

"We need to talk okay."

"You want to talk then get on," Faith said holding out a helmet towards Buffy. Buffy grabbed the helmet and climbed on behind Faith's lovely Red and Black Ninja 300 motorcycle. Faith sped off and drove out of Sunnydale to the cabin they stayed at before the big fight with Glory. Faith parked the motorcycle and helped Buffy off.

"Faith, why are we here?"

"Oh come on B, don't tell me you forgot already."

"Faith I don't have time for games, we seriously need to talk."

"It's not a game B." Faith walked into the cabin and went to the fridge," Hey check it out, beers still in here and blood…"

"Faith." Buffy closed the door to the cabin and turned around to face the confused slayer. "What?"

"Have you been here since the last time we were here together?"

"Why?"

"You brought him here didn't you…?"

"Faith a lot has changed since you…died."

Faith slammed her fist breaking a piece of the counter off.

"What the hell!" Faith grabbed every bag of blood stacked in the fridge and threw them against the wall making them splatter everywhere.

"The hell has gotten into you!"

"You!"

"Me."

"This place is for us, just me and you. Spike or any other person is not allowed to come here! Do you have any idea what today is?"

"No..."

"Of course you don't. Exactly one year since I gave you that necklace that you have around your neck, one year since I told you I love you. But you wouldn't know that because you are too busy having your tongue down that vamps throat!"

"Don't. Don't you dare come here and try to blame me for moving on with my life. You came back to Sunnydale to die! Not to make me have a thing with you, but you did that anyway knowing how bad I'd be affected when you will have to die. So you know what Faith fuck you. You obviously didn't care enough about me to put me through all that crap. And last time I checked in that letter you left me you wanted me to move on."

"Buffy. Never in my wildest dreams did I ever think you'd give me a chance to be with you."

"Well guess that was my mistake right?"

"You think it was a mistake…"

"No. Look obviously there is a lot we need to talk about and a lot you need to explain like how you are even here but for now let's get some rest okay?"

Faith nodded and led Buffy upstairs to the bedroom stopping in the doorway and smiled slightly.

"I loved that night…"

Buffy looked at her and nodded," Me too."

Faith nodded kicked off her shoes and climbed into the bed and Buffy did the same. Faith opened up her arms allowing Buffy to slip into her arms. Finally after a long year she felt safe, warm, and loved in someone arms. She knew Spike loved her and cared for her but she didn't love him but for some reason couldn't leave him.

The next morning Buffy awoke and sprung upward when she didn't feel two arms wrapped around her. She looked all over the room and saw Faith's clothing laying on the floor and she instantly relaxed when she realized that what happened last night wasn't just a dream. She got up and grabbed Faith's sweater that was hanging on a chair and put it on. She took in a deep breath smiling at the scent coming from the sweater.

She went downstairs to find the rogue slayer setting breakfast on the table. The brunette was wearing her normal attire, the famous white tank top but instead of leather pants she was wearing a pair of sweatpants. She giggled at the sight and sat down at the table.

"Morning."

"Hey sleepy head, get enough rest."

"Mhm best sleep I've had all year, thank you."

"Anytime B. Now come and eat we've got all your favorites."

"Oh really?" Buffy smiled and sat down at the table surrounded with food.

"Yup, we've got bacon, eggs, toast, freshly squeezed orange juice. We have pancakes and French toast, bacon, powdered sugar for the French toast, some sliced fruit, and did I mention bacon?"

Buffy giggled and nodded, "yeah a few times Faith."

Faith smiled and sat down joining Buffy at the table. They enjoyed the rest of the day together, ate breakfast, went swimming in the lake, and even explored the woods but they both knew they needed to talk about everything that has happened to the both of them. Spending the day like not a day has pass since Faith's death wasn't good for any of them. They packed up their belongings and hopped on the motorcycle heading back towards Sunnydale.

Dawn was sitting on the couch with Spike playing a video game. Tara was sitting on a chair keeping a close eye on the vampire who she greatly disliked. She had told Buffy she hated that she spent so much time with him, she had sensed a bad vibe from him besides being a vampire. Dawn heard a motorcycle pull up by the house and rushed to the window with a huge grin on her face.

"Faith is here!" She ran outside and stood at the doorway, Faith parked the bike and got off smiling towards the teen.

"Bitesize!" Dawn smiled and ran towards Faith jumping into her arms, "Missed me?"

"You have no idea! I tried to explain the DC New 52 comics of Superman for her and that failed."

"Ha she doesn't seem like the comic type." Faith held Dawn up with one arm and grabbed Buffy's duffle bag. Buffy smiled realizing her little sister was happy, she hadn't seen that smile in a while. Faith walked in the door with Dawn, dropping Buffy's bags and was almost knocked off her feet as Tara ran into her arms.

"Ah! Missed my girls." Faith lifted up Tara as well and set them down as Buffy walked into the house closing the door.

"We mi-missed you too Faith," Tara said with a warm welcoming smile.

"Yeah plus you need to come and play video games with me Spike sucks so badly," Dawn said giggling.

"Not that bad little bit," he said standing up walking towards Faith. Faith fist and jaw instantly clenched up and Buffy quickly stepped in front of her.

"Spike, not here."

"Whatever you say love, I got to be to be going. Nice seeing you again Slayer."

"Vamp."

Spike left the house and they gang spent the next hour filling Faith in on things that happened especially the encounter with Sweet. Buffy sat down listening in on the conservation being brought up. So many thoughts were running through Buffy's mind as she looked at Faith. She liked this girl but she liked Spike in a sense, if it was a year ago she'd choose Faith over him in a heartbeat but now for some reason she couldn't. Perhaps when she finally talked to her seriously and find out all that happened she could get a grasp on how she feels.

Around 11 everyone went off the bed and Buffy and Faith sat on the back porch steps looking up at the sky.

"So Faith, how are you back? How are you here?"

"That's a long story B."

"I need to know." Faith sighed and nodded.

"Okay Buffy, but let me say everything then you can talk okay," Buffy agreed and Faith continued.

"So when I died let's say I didn't get to chill with the big guy up there. Where I ended up made prison seem like Disneyland. Anyway one moment I'm running away from god knows what the next I black out and wake up on the floor in some apartment. I see my best friend from Boston Sophia hovering over me. She explained to me that she found out about my death she got this witch to bring me back from the dead."

"Wait but we buried you I was there Faith."

"I know I was trying to figure that out and she told me they had my body moved over to her place the night they brought me back."

"When did they bring you back? How long have you been back?"

"She brought me back around 3 months ago…" Faith answered. Buffy quickly got up and Faith saw the anger fuming off of the blonde.

"3 months! You've been back for 3 months and you didn't bother to let us know you've been back all this time?!"

"I did come back! I came back for you and when I finally found you I saw your tongue down that wannabe Billy Idol vamp! So I headed back to L.A and I've been with Sophia ever since."

"What do you mean been with? Are you two seeing each other?" Buffy saw those walls that Faith had put down for her come shooting up. That Faith that had first arrived to Sunnydale Buffy's senior year was back standing before her.

"Sophia is a close friend; she's just like me okay. We both tried the whole relationship thing once well I hoped that's what it was but it failed for me and her. So we decided that we'd help each other out with stuff, we live together both help pay rent and when we feel the urge to get some we help each other out with that as well. She lives by get some get gone like I do but this time we stick around for more."

"Wow so you get pissed off at me and go right back to your old ways? The going get tuff and Faith get going right? You know maybe I knew to expect something like this all along. I didn't know about why you really came back and I'm beyond grateful you'd sacrifice your life for me. But this I knew I couldn't trust you that side of you I saw were too good to be true. You will always be the same Faith as before."

"Well you know me B, needed some to scratch that itch and you were kinda busy with Billy Idol so. But hey not like you care right? It's not like you loved me or something."

Buffy was taken aback by the ice in the brunettes voice, she knew she couldn't cry in front of her so nodded and walked up to the porch door.

"You can see yourself out F. And you know what you're right."

"Oh yeah, about what?"

"I never did love you." Buffy went inside slamming the door rushing upstairs to her room and let her tears fall. Faith heard the words over and over again in her head, she climbed onto her bike and headed home straight to Sophia.

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note : Sorry I took so long and sorry it's shorter then usual just wanted to post something for you guys. With school starting and everything I've been busy. I try to post faster. Let me know what you think so far. **

Ch.6

_I knew she never loved me. Why would I ever think she'd love me. I always get screwed over in the end. I'm the bad guy when she's the one screwing Billy Idol. Well screw this I'm not going to let little Miss B to control my life. Ugh where the hell is Sophia!_

_…..._

_I don't love her. I don't love her. I do NOT love her. I can't love her I mean its Faith. As soon as you upset her she goes right back to get some get gone Faith. She can do whatever she wants I have everything I need here, I don't need an impulsive girl from Boston._

_…..._

Faith leaned against the porch railing looking out at the Los Angeles view with an ice cold beer in her hands. Los Angeles became her home over the months and she loved it, the parties, the people, and most of all the view. This was her temporary home, she knew where her real home was just didn't know how to break the news to Sophia.

"Faith?" Faith turned around and headed back inside to see her gorgeous friend putting a few groceries away. Faith smirked as she saw her friend bending over to put things in the fridge.

"Damn that ass!" 

"Like what you see Miss Lehane?" The curvy Hispanic brunette faced Faith and pulled her over by her shirt. "How was Sunnydale?"

"Doesn't matter I'm here now with you and I'm thinking we have a little fun our way."

"Ah so it's this again. Buffy pissed you off so you come running over here for some rough and angry sex hoping us having meaningless sex will occupy your mind and not let you think about how heartbroken you really are. Am I right?"

"Fuck you Soph," Faith grabbed another beer and plopped down on the couch.

"Baby relax I'm not trying to piss you off I just know you too well. And I'm sick and tired of seeing you hurt by this girl. Faithy you know I love you and care for you but I can't be the girl you come to when she pisses you off."

"Soph you know I can't do the relationship thing with you, I can't do that shit at all."

"I'm not asking to be your girlfriend dumbass, we can keep up with the friends with benefits thing we got going on. I don't mind it at all I mostly just don't want you hurting anymore due to Buffy being stupid about her feelings for you. I also want you to finally open up to me like you used to okay?"

Faith smiled at her friend and nodded, "Come over here woman!" Faith yanked Sophia onto her lap and kissed her lips. Sophia giggled and straddled Faith not breaking the kiss at all. Faith moved her lips down to Sophias' neck as Sophia began to unbutton she shirt. Sophia jumped off of Faith and smirked down at her.

"So Faith, ready to show me how far that Slayer stamina can go?" Faith smiled lifting Sophia up and running off into the bedroom.

…..

The next morning Buffy went over to the magic box and went straight to the training room without greeting her friends. She taped up her hands, turned on the stereo and began to pound on the punch bag.

"What's up with the Buffster?" Xander leaned against the counter digging into his fifth jelly donut.

"I don't care I just hope that music does not scare away my customers or I'll lose money," said Anya as she dusted of the trail of crumbs Xander was leaving behind.

"I-I hope she's o-okay," Tara replied.

"Oh she'll be fine her and Faith got into an argument so she's not all I don't need anyone mode."

Everyone turned to Dawn who was deciding which donut to take even though Xander didn't leave much of a choice. She grabbed a chocolate donut and plopped down next to Tara looking up to realize everyone was staring at her.

"What?"

"Well Dawn we were hoping you'd shed some light on what happened last night and explain why your sister is acting this way," Giles said cleaning his glasses.

"OH, okay well Buffy wanted to know how Faith was back like we all did. So Faith told her that this friend of hers named Sophia brought her back from the dead and that she's actually been back for a few months now. Well when she came back she saw Buffy kissing Spike so she frea-."

"WHAT!" Dawn sighed as everyone screamed in unison but most importantly interrupted her speech.

"Like I was saying! Faith got upset which I completely understand why and left back to L.A and has been hooking up with her friend. So Buffy got pissed and told Faith she never loved her so Faith left again. I really hope she comes back though I miss her already."

"I doubt she will so get over it Dawn," Buffy walked passed her friends grabbing a bottle of water and looking at them.

"You might hate her Buffy but I don't okay," Dawn got up grabbed her backpack and left the Magic Box.

"I'll go get her B-Buffy," Tara got up and went after Dawn.

"Buffy we heard about you kissing Spike? What is that about?" Willow questioned her best friend worried of what has led her best friend to act so not herself.

"What do you want me to say Will. Faith was gone and I was a wreck I needed to feel something and he was there for me. I know it was stupid but I can take care of myself it will never go over the edge I promise you guys okay. Just trust me okay."

Her friends nodded but asked her to end things with Spike before it gets out of hand and she agreed.

….

_Later that night…_

_"Hey Buffy just wanted to leave this message to let you know I am okay. I just needed to take a little trip but I'm with Tara so you don't have to worry I'll be back tomorrow night."_

Dawn hung up her cell phone and placed it in her pocket looking up at the loft apartment before her. She smiled over at Tara who wasn't cautious about hiding her nerves as Dawn rang the number and smiled at the camera. Not a second later she was buzzed in and stepped into the elevator heading up to the last floor. When the elevator doors open Dawn and Tara looked up and saw there Rogue Slayer friend glaring at them.

"Hi Faith, wow nice place," Dawn said calmly stepping out of the elevator and scanning around the loft.

"H-hi F-faith," Tara said nervously. Faith smiled at her witch friend and pulled her into a warm embrace.

"Hey Tara, how you been?"

"O-Okay I guess. Sorry about just sh-showing up Dawn kind of left m-me no choice but to come so we did a locator spell and h-here we are," she smiled sweetly at her friend.

"It's fine I know the little runt can force people to do things they don't want to," Faith replied and walked over to Dawn and put her in a headlock "So Bitesize, you wanna tell me why you dragged poor Tara here all the way here to L.A."

"I'm on a mission!"

"First of all lower your voice and what mission?"

Before Dawn could reply Sophia emerged from the bedroom with an oversized plaid button down shirt; she stopped dead in her tracks when she realized she had guest in her apartment.

"Faith, baby. You wanna tell me why there are two complete strangers in my house at 12 midnight?"

"Sorry babe I didn't mean to wake you. Sophia these are my friends from Sunnydale. This is Tara and this is Buffy's little sister Dawn. Supposedly Dawnie here is on a mission she was just about to explain that now," Faith replied. She let go of Dawn and sat on the couch pulling Sophia onto her lap.

"Right so I have missions but due to certain circumstances I can only complete one at this time. My mission is to get you back to Sunnydale."

"Dawnie it's cool you want me back in Sunnydale but I'm not really wanted there right now."

"Oh please my sister is being stupid she doesn't know what she wants okay. Look your home is Sunnydale okay with us. Tara and I miss you and so does Xander, your friends and family is in Sunnydale with us. And even if Buffy is too stupid to see her true feelings right now she can't forbid you from being where you truly belong so just please come home with us."

"Dawnie I can't just up and leave I live here with Soph and I really don't know how I feel about seeing your sis again."

"Faith I think Dawn is right," Faith faced Sophia with confusion written all over her face, "Sunnydale is your home and I have no problem with you wanting to go back there."

"I do want to go but what about you?"

Sophia got off of Faith and smiled, "I'm going with you. Now let's get packing."

…..

The following morning Xander watched his morning cartoons at the Summers' home as Buffy paced back and forth in the living room waiting for a call regarding Dawn.

"Buffster sit down and relax. Dawn is with Tara so you have nothing to worry about okay."

"Xander she's been gone all night and all I have is one voicemail saying hey we'll be back tomorrow? How can I relax?"

"Fine don't relax and keep pacing but can you pace in the kitchen cause you keep blocking the television."

Buffy glared at Xander and went to the kitchen waiting with her phone in her hand. An hour later Dawn and Tara walk through the door and before they could even react to anything around them Buffy stood before them glaring.

"Where have you been!"

"B-Buffy w-we c-can expl-lain. I um y-you see I-I um. Hi Buffy…" Tara looked down at the ground trying to compose herself.

"Buffy take it easy on Tara I kind of forced her to tag along. She either went with me or I went alone and she knew you'd hate that."

"Understood. In that case, Tara thank you for being there to make sure she didn't get into trouble. On the other hand, Dawn where the hell have you been and what did you drag Tara into."

"You wanna know where I was last night fine." Dawn grabbed a piece of paper and wrote down an address, "Go there."

"Dawn this is Faith's old apartment address. She's not even there so what were you doing there?"

"Just go and you'll see."

"Ugh whatever. Go to your room and don't leave this house. Xander watch her I'll be right back."

Buffy hoped into her car and drove off to Faith's old place. As she came upon the drive way she saw a black land rover park in the driveway and Faith's motorcycle right next to it. Buffy's heart started to pound quickly as she got out of the car. She went to the door and rang to the doorbell expecting to see Faith and for them to have another argument. When the door opened Buffy's jaw dropped as a beautiful curvy Hispanic brunette in a towel stood at the doorway.

"Hi may I help you?"

"Um is Faith here?"

"Oh yeah she's in the shower you want to come in at wait for her?"

"Uh no, never mind sorry to interrupt."

"Do you want me to tell her you stopped by?"

"No it's okay. Thank you though."

Buffy rushed to her car and sped off home, Sophia shrugged and closed the door just as Faith came down stairs drying off her damp hair.

"Who was that Soph?"

"Some blonde chick looking for you."

"Wait blonde hair, about 5 feet green eyes, bubble butt?"

"Yeah sounds about right."

Faith chuckled and shook her head as she grabbed a beer, "Baby you just met Buffy."

"Oh crap."

**TBC...**


	7. Chapter 7

**I'm so sorry I've been slacking senior year is crazy I'm going to try to post more often but with a job it will be hard but I will finish this story. I hope you guys enjoy it though.**

Ch.6

_I knew she never loved me. Why would I ever think she'd love me. I always get screwed over in the end. I'm the bad guy when she's the one screwing Billy Idol. Well screw this I'm not going to let little Miss B to control my life. Ugh where the hell is Sophia!_

_…..._

_I don't love her. I don't love her. I do NOT love her. I can't love her I mean its Faith. As soon as you upset her she goes right back to get some get gone Faith. She can do whatever she wants I have everything I need here, I don't need an impulsive girl from Boston._

_…..._

Faith leaned against the porch railing looking out at the Los Angeles view with an ice cold beer in her hands. Los Angeles became her home over the months and she loved it, the parties, the people, and most of all the view. This was her temporary home, she knew where her real home was just didn't know how to break the news to Sophia.

"Faith?" Faith turned around and headed back inside to see her gorgeous friend putting a few groceries away. Faith smirked as she saw her friend bending over to put things in the fridge.

"Damn that ass!" 

"Like what you see Miss Lehane?" The curvy Hispanic brunette faced Faith and pulled her over by her shirt. "How was Sunnydale?"

"Doesn't matter I'm here now with you and I'm thinking we have a little fun our way."

"Ah so it's this again. Buffy pissed you off so you come running over here for some rough and angry sex hoping us having meaningless sex will occupy your mind and not let you think about how heartbroken you really are. Am I right?"

"Fuck you Soph," Faith grabbed another beer and plopped down on the couch.

"Baby relax I'm not trying to piss you off I just know you too well. And I'm sick and tired of seeing you hurt by this girl. Faithy you know I love you and care for you but I can't be the girl you come to when she pisses you off."

"Soph you know I can't do the relationship thing with you, I can't do that shit at all."

"I'm not asking to be your girlfriend dumbass, we can keep up with the friends with benefits thing we got going on. I don't mind it at all I mostly just don't want you hurting anymore due to Buffy being stupid about her feelings for you. I also want you to finally open up to me like you used to okay?"

Faith smiled at her friend and nodded, "Come over here woman!" Faith yanked Sophia onto her lap and kissed her lips. Sophia giggled and straddled Faith not breaking the kiss at all. Faith moved her lips down to Sophias' neck as Sophia began to unbutton she shirt. Sophia jumped off of Faith and smirked down at her.

"So Faith, ready to show me how far that Slayer stamina can go?" Faith smiled lifting Sophia up and running off into the bedroom.

…..

The next morning Buffy went over to the magic box and went straight to the training room without greeting her friends. She taped up her hands, turned on the stereo and began to pound on the punch bag.

"What's up with the Buffster?" Xander leaned against the counter digging into his fifth jelly donut.

"I don't care I just hope that music does not scare away my customers or I'll lose money," said Anya as she dusted of the trail of crumbs Xander was leaving behind.

"I-I hope she's o-okay," Tara replied.

"Oh she'll be fine her and Faith got into an argument so she's not all I don't need anyone mode."

Everyone turned to Dawn who was deciding which donut to take even though Xander didn't leave much of a choice. She grabbed a chocolate donut and plopped down next to Tara looking up to realize everyone was staring at her.

"What?"

"Well Dawn we were hoping you'd shed some light on what happened last night and explain why your sister is acting this way," Giles said cleaning his glasses.

"OH, okay well Buffy wanted to know how Faith was back like we all did. So Faith told her that this friend of hers named Sophia brought her back from the dead and that she's actually been back for a few months now. Well when she came back she saw Buffy kissing Spike so she frea-."

"WHAT!" Dawn sighed as everyone screamed in unison but most importantly interrupted her speech.

"Like I was saying! Faith got upset which I completely understand why and left back to L.A and has been hooking up with her friend. So Buffy got pissed and told Faith she never loved her so Faith left again. I really hope she comes back though I miss her already."

"I doubt she will so get over it Dawn," Buffy walked passed her friends grabbing a bottle of water and looking at them.

"You might hate her Buffy but I don't okay," Dawn got up grabbed her backpack and left the Magic Box.

"I'll go get her B-Buffy," Tara got up and went after Dawn.

"Buffy we heard about you kissing Spike? What is that about?" Willow questioned her best friend worried of what has led her best friend to act so not herself.

"What do you want me to say Will. Faith was gone and I was a wreck I needed to feel something and he was there for me. I know it was stupid but I can take care of myself it will never go over the edge I promise you guys okay. Just trust me okay."

Her friends nodded but asked her to end things with Spike before it gets out of hand and she agreed.

….

_Later that night…_

_"Hey Buffy just wanted to leave this message to let you know I am okay. I just needed to take a little trip but I'm with Tara so you don't have to worry I'll be back tomorrow night."_

Dawn hung up her cell phone and placed it in her pocket looking up at the loft apartment before her. She smiled over at Tara who wasn't cautious about hiding her nerves as Dawn rang the number and smiled at the camera. Not a second later she was buzzed in and stepped into the elevator heading up to the last floor. When the elevator doors open Dawn and Tara looked up and saw there Rogue Slayer friend glaring at them.

"Hi Faith, wow nice place," Dawn said calmly stepping out of the elevator and scanning around the loft.

"H-hi F-faith," Tara said nervously. Faith smiled at her witch friend and pulled her into a warm embrace.

"Hey Tara, how you been?"

"O-Okay I guess. Sorry about just sh-showing up Dawn kind of left m-me no choice but to come so we did a locator spell and h-here we are," she smiled sweetly at her friend.

"It's fine I know the little runt can force people to do things they don't want to," Faith replied and walked over to Dawn and put her in a headlock "So Bitesize, you wanna tell me why you dragged poor Tara here all the way here to L.A."

"I'm on a mission!"

"First of all lower your voice and what mission?"

Before Dawn could reply Sophia emerged from the bedroom with an oversized plaid button down shirt; she stopped dead in her tracks when she realized she had guest in her apartment.

"Faith, baby. You wanna tell me why there are two complete strangers in my house at 12 midnight?"

"Sorry babe I didn't mean to wake you. Sophia these are my friends from Sunnydale. This is Tara and this is Buffy's little sister Dawn. Supposedly Dawnie here is on a mission she was just about to explain that now," Faith replied. She let go of Dawn and sat on the couch pulling Sophia onto her lap.

"Right so I have missions but due to certain circumstances I can only complete one at this time. My mission is to get you back to Sunnydale."

"Dawnie it's cool you want me back in Sunnydale but I'm not really wanted there right now."

"Oh please my sister is being stupid she doesn't know what she wants okay. Look your home is Sunnydale okay with us. Tara and I miss you and so does Xander, your friends and family is in Sunnydale with us. And even if Buffy is too stupid to see her true feelings right now she can't forbid you from being where you truly belong so just please come home with us."

"Dawnie I can't just up and leave I live here with Soph and I really don't know how I feel about seeing your sis again."

"Faith I think Dawn is right," Faith faced Sophia with confusion written all over her face, "Sunnydale is your home and I have no problem with you wanting to go back there."

"I do want to go but what about you?"

Sophia got off of Faith and smiled, "I'm going with you. Now let's get packing."

…..

The following morning Xander watched his morning cartoons at the Summers' home as Buffy paced back and forth in the living room waiting for a call regarding Dawn.

"Buffster sit down and relax. Dawn is with Tara so you have nothing to worry about okay."

"Xander she's been gone all night and all I have is one voicemail saying hey we'll be back tomorrow? How can I relax?"

"Fine don't relax and keep pacing but can you pace in the kitchen cause you keep blocking the television."

Buffy glared at Xander and went to the kitchen waiting with her phone in her hand. An hour later Dawn and Tara walk through the door and before they could even react to anything around them Buffy stood before them glaring.

"Where have you been!"

"B-Buffy w-we c-can expl-lain. I um y-you see I-I um. Hi Buffy…" Tara looked down at the ground trying to compose herself.

"Buffy take it easy on Tara I kind of forced her to tag along. She either went with me or I went alone and she knew you'd hate that."

"Understood. In that case, Tara thank you for being there to make sure she didn't get into trouble. On the other hand, Dawn where the hell have you been and what did you drag Tara into."

"You wanna know where I was last night fine." Dawn grabbed a piece of paper and wrote down an address, "Go there."

"Dawn this is Faith's old apartment address. She's not even there so what were you doing there?"

"Just go and you'll see."

"Ugh whatever. Go to your room and don't leave this house. Xander watch her I'll be right back."

Buffy hoped into her car and drove off to Faith's old place. As she came upon the drive way she saw a black land rover park in the driveway and Faith's motorcycle right next to it. Buffy's heart started to pound quickly as she got out of the car. She went to the door and rang to the doorbell expecting to see Faith and for them to have another argument. When the door opened Buffy's jaw dropped as a beautiful curvy Hispanic brunette in a towel stood at the doorway.

"Hi may I help you?"

"Um is Faith here?"

"Oh yeah she's in the shower you want to come in at wait for her?"

"Uh no, never mind sorry to interrupt."

"Do you want me to tell her you stopped by?"

"No it's okay. Thank you though."

Buffy rushed to her car and sped off home, Sophia shrugged and closed the door just as Faith came down stairs drying off her damp hair.

"Who was that Soph?"

"Some blonde chick looking for you."

"Wait blonde hair, about 5 feet green eyes, bubble butt?"

"Yeah sounds about right."

Faith chuckled and shook her head as she grabbed a beer, "Baby you just met Buffy."

"Oh crap."

…

Buffy stormed into the house slamming the door and went straight to Dawns room. She walked into her room and saw her sister writing in her little journal. Buffy grabbed one of the soft animals that lay on her floor and threw it at her head.

"Hey!" Dawn turned around and glared at her older sister.

"FAITH! You were with Faith last night! Why were you with her and why didn't you tell me she decided to move back to Sunnydale. Oh it better not be permanent Dawn." Buffy began to pace back and forth in her sisters room trying to process everything in her mind.

"Oh it is, she's here for good. And yes I was with her to convince her to come back here. Whether you like it or not this is Faiths' home even if you two are arguing."

"Ugh god, Dawn why must you get involved in everything?! This is between me and Faith okay so stay out of it."

"No Faith is my friend. She actually listens to me unlike everyone else you surround yourself with. Plus you have no reason to get upset with her."

"NO reason? She pretended to be dead when she came back all cause she was jealous? And I got to her house tonight and who opens the door? A chick in a towel telling me she's in the shower and if I wanna leave a message. Who the hell is she?!"

"Oh that's Sophia. She's so cool." Dawn smiled and went back to her journal. Buffy stood there surprised and just walked out of her sisters' room heading downstairs to the kitchen.

…

Faith was laying down on the couch watching a tv as Sophia finished up the dishes from their dinner. She checked her watch and decided she'd go out for a little patrolling since it had been a full week without her patrolling and she needed to satisfy that itch.

"Babe I'm going to go for a quick run through the cemetery, you don't have to wait up if you're tired already."

"Okay just be careful please. Faith, I just wanted to let you know even though me and you aren't really official I do love you. You are my best friend and I can't imagine my life without you."

"I love you too Soph. Where that come from anyways?"

I don't know I just got the feeling that I should let you know. I'll see you in the morning," Sophia gave her a soft kiss on the lips and went off to bed.

Faith headed to the usual cemeteries she patrolled in hoping to get in a good slay before heading back to Sophia. She spotted 3 vampires charging after a blonde girl so she immediately went towards them. She was about to attack the first vampire when she saw the other two quickly turn to dust and realized Buffy was taking care of them. Faith decided to let Buffy handle this one and waited against a tree for her to finish.

Buffy staked the final vampire as was about to walk away until she noticed the presence of her fellow slayer near her and turn around to face the brunette.

"Faith. What are you doing here?"

"Just came for a quick slay, can't let you have all the fun every night. I heard you stopped by my house."

"Oh yeah I did. I was pissed off when I found out Dawn was with you and that you didn't let me know she with you."

"Sorry about that she showed up at random B," Faith said beginning to walk with her through the cemetery neither of them realizing they were being watched.

"It is fine I'm over it now. Oh and I met your girlfriend she's pretty."

"My girlfriend? You mean Sophia? Sophia isn't my girlfriend. I mean yeah her and I have hooked up but she's just a best friend of mine. We comfort each other when we need it."

"So you guys aren't serious?"

Faith shook her head and faced Buffy reaching for her hand and intertwining their fingers.

"You were jealous weren't you," Faith stated smirking.

"NO! I just assumed she was and I was then going to say congrats because she is very pretty."

"Oh come on B I know you probably went home and complained to people about seeing a girl in a towel in my house. I can picture it now."

"Oh shut up Faith."

Faith smiled and walked through the cemetery with Buffy killing any vamp that crossed their way. The tension between the two was intense, every time their hands brushed against each other they would stop and stare and each other. Faith was growing a little irritated and annoyed with the silence between the two and stopped before the exited the cemetery.

"Faith what's wrong?"

"Are you still with Billy Idol?"

"You mean Spike. I mean Spike is there when I need him he must know that I don't love him or feel the same he feels for me. But do I still see him from time to time yes I do why do you care?"

"Why? Because no matter how hard I try to pretend that I'm mad at you, or hate you, or I'm over you but I can't get you off my mind Buffy Summers. I still love you and I realized you're going to be one stubborn son of a bitch but I can't give up."

"Faith… I don't know…"

"I don't want you to say anything I know it's going to take a lot for you to finally admit that you are madly in love with me but when you do. I will tell you I freaking told you so."

"Whatever you say Faith," Buffy was about to leave when Faith grabbed her by the arm turning her around and kissed her.

The blonde instantly melted into her fellow slayers arms deepening kiss. Faith placed her against a tree and she began to roam her hands all over the slayers tiny body. The kiss quickly heated up between the two and in a blink of an eye Faith began to unbutton Buffy's blouse as her lips moved down to her neck. A moan escaped the blondes' lips as Faith began to suck on her lower neck.

Faith was ready to lay Buffy down and do her in the cemetery but they both heard a branch snap and instantly stopped what they were doing looking in the direction of the sound. They couldn't see a thing but lurking in the woods was a pissed off Spike. He glared at the dark slayer and hurried off before any of them could notice his presence. Buffy quickly pushed Faith off and began to fix herself up.

"What you hear a branch break and that kills the mood for you?"

"Look we just got lost in the heat of the moment okay. It meant nothing to me now just go home and we'll pretend this never happened."

"Are you kidding me B? God you are like the Queen of Denial. Why do you always try to act like you don't love me or want to be with me? Just admit it to yourself already."

"No okay I don't love you Faith. Bye now." Buffy marched home ready to soak in a nice hot bath and forget everything that had just happened. Faith sighed and decided to do one more walk through the cemetery before going home.

Back at Faith's apartment Sophia couldn't rest and decided to sit outside in the backyard to think. Faith was constantly running through Sophia's mind. She didn't know if she should continue whatever it was she had with Faith. She loved Faith but knew she would always come second to Buffy. It's hard falling in love with someone you can never really have all to yourself. Sophia knew what she had to do so decide to head up to bed and talking to Faith tomorrow morning. As she is about to head inside she hears the back gate opening and see a dark figure leaning against one of the trees.

"Hello love."

"Who are you?"

"What your friend Faith never mentioned me," Spike emerged from the darkness staring at the brunette.

"Yeah I know who you are Spike the Billy Idol guy who is no good for Buffy and Faith can't stand you. What do you want?"

"Well love I found your girl kissing my girl and it pissed me off," Spike moved towards Sophia but she stood her ground, "so I thought hey I should come visit you and let you know on their little scandal."

"Thank you very much for that now you can leave."

"Oh no little bit I want to leave a message to your little girlfriend."

Before Sophia could react Spike lunged at her and she saw black.


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry I took long didn't have my laptop for a while but I'm back. Hope you guys are liking it so far. Let me know what you think and where you'd like it to go. Also check out my latest video on youtube Buffy&Faith - Wide Awake**

Faith finished up her patrol and headed back home to finally get some rest. When she arrived she saw that the door to the backyard was cracked open and decided to check it out. As she walked into the kitchen she stopped dead in her tracks and she dropped to her knees.

"Oh god…" Faith quickly rushed to the body that lay on her floor bleeding out. Faith picked up the body of her best friend and rushed to her car speeding off to the hospital. An hour passed and Faith sitting in the waiting still hasn't heard word of Sophia's condition.

"Faith…"

Faith looked up to see Dawn and Tara standing before her.

"We heard what happened and came as soon as we heard. Is…is she going to be okay?"

"I don't know Dawnie no one has told me anything."

"What happened though?" Tara took a seat next to Faith and passed her hand slowly on Faith's back.

"I got home from patrol and when I got home I noticed the backyard door opened a bit so I thought Soph…I thought she might of went outside for some air or something. When I got to the kitchen I saw her and there was so much blood but I she was breathing."

"Was it a vampire? I mean they can't get in unless invited right," Dawn asked.

"If it was a vampire they are trying to send me a message. It's like they bit her so that she is barely alive but with still a chance to live. When I find the son of a bitch who did this to her, I'm not just going to stake them, I'm going to torture his ass."

"Faith I understand you are upset but you shouldn't let your anger control you. It'll set you down on that path you were on before you went to prison. Please don't."

As Faith was going to reply to Tara the doctor came out and walked toward Faith. Faith quickly ran to him begging for good news.

"How is she? Can I go see her?"

"Well it looks like whatever animal bit her tore at her skin ripped one of her main arteries. We did our best to stop the bleeding…I'm sorry Ms. Lehane but we couldn't stop the bleeding. We tried everything we could but we lost her. I'm so very sorry."

Faith stumbled back trying to digest the information she just received. She wasn't going to break down not in front of all these people, Tara and Dawn. Tara attempted to comfort the slayer but Faith rejected it. She paced in the waiting room back and forth mumbling to herself.

"How did you know?" Faith asked Tara not meeting her gaze.

"What you mean?"

"You said you came here as soon as you heard. I hadn't told anyone about what happened to Sophia. How did you know?"

"Spike. He came over and asked us if we had heard about what had happened to her. Dawn and I rushed over here and he told us he'd let Buffy know when she was done with her bath."

"Spike…"

She grabbed her things and stormed out of the hospital leaving a crying Dawn and confused Tara alone in the waiting room.

Back at Buffy's house, the blonde was hurt due to a battle with a demon after she had left Faith in the cemetery. Her back was killing her and all she wanted to do was take a hot bath and try to figure out what she is going to do about Faith. She turned on the water and was about to remove her robe when she heard Spike behind her.

"Are you hurt? You don't look so well," he said.

"Get out." Spike sighed and closed the door behind him remaining in the bathroom with Buffy.

"We have to talk Buffy."

"We really don't. Now leave."

"Well love this isn't just about you. I just wanted to say I'm sorry."

"Why?"

"I care about you and I'm sorry for all I've done. I do love you Buffy, if I could I'd make these feelings I have for you stop but I can't but I know you love me too Buffy."

"No I don't."

"Why do you keep lying to yourself."

"How many times…I have feelings for you, I do but it's not love I could never trust you enough to be love."

Spike chuckled, "Trust is for married couples. Great love is wild and passionate and dangerous, It burns and consumes…"

"Until there's nothing left Spike, love like that doesn't last."

"You don't have to hide it anymore."

"Spike please stop this and just leave."

"Let yourself feel it," Spike grabbed Buffy by the waist and pulled her to him, she pushed him away immediately.

"No."

"You love me." Spike didn't let go of Buffy still having a tight grip on her.

"Spike stop!"

"You love me." Spike grabbed at Buffy's breasts and tugs at her robe, she stumbles back hitting her back on the tub feeling weak on the ground. Spike climbed on top of her trying to kiss the blonde.

"Spike get off of me. Stop it!"

"Let it go. Let yourself love me."

Buffy tried to push Spike off but he was too heavy for her. She crawled towards the bathroom door but Spike still on top of her flipped her over pinning her down to the floor.

"Spike please please please don't do this."

"I know you felt it when I was inside of you. You'll feel it again Buffy, I'm gonna make you feel it."

Spike clawed at her chest leaving a bloody mark on her, she used the last bit of strength she had left to kick him off of her launching him across the bathroom. Spike quickly stood up looking at Buffy finally realizing what he had attempted to do.

"Ask me again why I can never love you," Buffy said getting to her feet trying not to cry in front of the soulless vampire before her.

"Buffy my god I…"

"Because I stopped you! Something I should of done a long time ago…"

…

Faith arrived at Buffy's house and rushed inside to see Spikes coat hanging on the staircase. She ran upstairs rushing into Buffy's room and walked into the bathroom to find Buffy on the floor with watery eyes. Faith saw the marks on her chest and legs and clenched Spikes coat in her hands.

"Did he hurt you?"

"He tried…He didn't."

"That son of a bitch!" Faith said turning to leave.

"Don't. Please just don't."

"He tried to rape you and you tell me to not go and kill that bastard?!"

"Faith he won't do it again and he won't come back so just forget it."

"God why are you protecting him!"

"I'm not protecting him Faith, it's just not worth it."

"That worthless piece of shit killed her Buffy! He killed Sophia, so you know what B. You rest and get your strength back and I'm going to kill Spike."

"Faith please…" Buffy finally let her tears fall, "I don't want you to get hurt either, just stay here with me. Stay her and hold me please."

Faith sighed and set the bath for Buffy; she removed her robe and gently placed the blonde into the hot bath. As Buffy let her tears fall, Faith bathed her ex-lover. She then dressed her and carried her to the bed settling her down. Faith lay down next to her and held the crying slayer in her arms. They stayed in the same position for about two hours just enjoying ones company.

"Faith."

"Yea B."

"I'm sorry about Sophia. I know I never treated her fairly since I was so focused on the problems with us. By what Dawn used to say about her she sounded like an amazing person."

"Thanks B. She is…was an amazing person, an even better best friend. She knew that even though she loved me and I loved her I was only in love with one true person. You."

Buffy looked up at Faith caressing her cheek and rested her head on her chest. Faith smiled and finally let her first tear slip and kissed Buffy's forehead.

"Sleep gorgeous." Moments later Buffy drifted off to sleep and Faith knew she needed to finish what she came to Buffy's to do. She slipped out of the bed without waking Buffy and left the house.

Faith walked through the cemetery with a duffle bag and reached Spike's crypt. She went inside and found the blonde vampire laying down on his bed. He sat up to see who came to visit and a huge smirk appeared when he realized it was Faith.

"Hello love, I was wondering when you were going to show up. How is Sophia doing by the way? Last time I saw her she seemed a little choked up."

As soon as he stood up Faith fired a crossbow in each of his legs and two more through his left and right biceps. The vampire immediately fell and Faith grabbed a bat from her duffle bag and knocked out Spike.


End file.
